


О чём умалчивает история

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Star Wars 27 место на ФБ-2012 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6й эпизод эпопеи, глубокой ночью Лея захвачена Джаббой Хаттом в плен при попытке спасти Хана Соло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чём умалчивает история

**Название: О чём умалчивает история  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: мини, 1883 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джабба Хатт/Лея Органа, Биб Фортуна  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: ангст  
Рейтинг: от NC-17(кинк!) до NC-21  
Краткое содержание: 6й эпизод эпопеи, глубокой ночью Лея захвачена Джаббой Хаттом в плен при попытке спасти Хана Соло.  
Примечание: межрасовый секс, изнасилование, удушение**

 

_И никому меня не увидеть,  
Распростёртую на изгаженном дне.   
Если даже что-то войдёт и выйдет,  
То ничего не оставит во мне.  
Переплыву океан помоев:   
Не отворачивайся, смотри,  
Я выйду в белом, ты будь спокоен:  
Чистота – внутри._

 

История знает хаттов как толстых и неуклюжих моллюсков, алчных и властолюбивых, клановая вражда которых привела к разрушению государственности этого народа. История называет их краеугольным камнем преступности в Империи.  
Но она скромно умалчивает об их чрезвычайной похотливости. Пол и раса раба не имеют значения, ведь превыше всего хатт ценит отвращение, которое испытывает жертва: слёзы и мольбы женщин, жалкие попытки мужчин сопротивляться. Каждая новая его игрушка извергает из себя рвоту, когда хатт достаёт из её разорванного рта свой толстый, склизкий язык. Позабавившись, он всегда убивает жертву; впрочем, жертва и сама молит об этом.

Джабба – один из самых влиятельных хаттов и, должно быть, самый похотливый. Если что-нибудь экзотическое попадает в его лапы, даже распоряжения Императора будет недостаточно, чтобы воспрепятствовать удовлетворению интересов Джаббы, а самая настоящая Принцесса – редкая диковинка в этом ситхами забытом месте. И Принцесса даже не подозревает, что ждёт её в случае провала. Её жизнь спасёт только то, что жадность хаттов намного превосходит их похотливость.

– Её не следует уродовать, за принцессу могут дать… – советник делает паузу, подсчитывая что-то в уме, а потом называет сумму Джаббе на ухо. Тот смеётся; слова советника разумны. Лея помнит его имя – Биб Фортуна, тви’лек. Мерзкий тип.

«Принцессы известны своей брезгливостью, – рассуждает Джабба. – Она умрёт от страха, даже если я её просто оближу».   
Когда он облизывает Лею, она не двигается, прямая, как струна, и не издаёт ни звука. Тогда он приказывает советнику раздеть её, и Фортуна разрезает ножом её мужской костюм; тот падает к ногами Леи. Она не пытается прикрыться: это бесполезно, к тому же, для Джаббы она, несомненно, омерзительна. Все певички и прислужницы в его доме – такие же жирные, отвратительные создания, как и он сам. Единственную девушку-гуманоида он убил у неё на глазах, ещё до того, как Принцесса решилась заявить о том, что хочет продать Джаббе вуки. Это и напугало Лею, и придало ей решимости: тогда она ещё наивно полагала, что в крайнем случае будет скормлена ранкору. А не обласкана Джаббой таким отвратительным образом. Язык скользит по телу Леи снова; на этот раз – по обнажённой коже. Он груб, как щетка, и оставляет на своем пути алые следы, которые тут же начинают чесаться – густая слизь нестерпимо жжет кожу.

– Будет в сто раз больнее, когда Джабба сделает это с твоими слизистыми, – ехидно улыбаясь, информирует её тви’лек. Щупальца у него на голове длиннее языка хатта и толще; Лея надеется, что он не владеет ими настолько же хорошо. Но, что бы они с ней ни сделали, план Люка нарушать нельзя, иначе все жертвы окажутся бесполезны. Если б только этот план не был таким безумным! Сейчас глубокая ночь, и ни Лэндо, ни дроиды, ни Люк, ни Хан не знают, что Джабба собирается устроить в своей опочивальне. Лея сделает всё возможное, чтобы им нечего было узнавать.

Когда бесстыжий язык хатта попытался разомкнуть её плотно сжатые колени, Принцесса поняла, что бездействие себя исчерпало. Сдаваться без боя – не в её правилах, и победа не заставит себя ждать. Всё решится в полдень, как обещал Люк, а пока оставалось только схватиться за этот мерзкий склизкий язык и попытаться вывести его из строя: перекрутить, поранить, вырвать. Лея изловчилась обернуть кончик языка вокруг запястья и резко, со всей силы дёрнула. Но с тем же успехом можно было тянуть на себя гору; ещё мгновение, и она сама оказалась притянута к морде Джаббы, будто пойманная муха.

– ХОХОХОХО! – не понять было, смеялся хатт, или же негодовал, но запястье Леи оказалось сжато, будто в тисках. Язык, определённо, был самой мускулистой частью этого жирного монстра.

– Принцессе не терпится! Привязать её? – Фортуна склонился к уху Джаббы, но Лея его слышала. Она, преодолев отвращение, вцепилась зубами в удерживающий её язык, но прокусить его было невозможно – слишком толстая кожа, слишком скользкая слизь. Не более чем укус муравья для Джаббы.

– Они так целуются?! – спросил хатт своего советника, утробно хохоча. – Нужно научить её правильным поцелуям!

Стражники схватили Лею под руки и поволокли к кровати. К спинкам крепилось множество цепей на все возможные размеры рук и ног; нашлись цепи и для неё. Когда они защёлкнулись с ржавым скрипом, Принцесса оказалась на спине, с широко раздвинутыми ногами. В рот ей уже пихали какой-то полый резиновый предмет, такой большой, что уголки губ готовы были лопнуть.   
– Сейчас ты полна ненавистью к Джаббе, но, когда он использует тебя по твоему единственно верному назначению, ты начнёшь ненавидеть себя… – предупредил её тви’лек.

«Джаббе далеко до Дарта Вейдера», – хотела сказать она, но смогла воспроизвести только бессвязные звуки. 

Кровать хатта оказалась завалена подушками и огромна настолько, что двое Джабб могли бы возлежать здесь, но он оказался слишком неповоротлив, чтобы влезть на неё самостоятельно. Стражники переместили жирную тушу хатта прямо под бок Леи, и она скривилась от отвращения. Кожа Джаббы была одновременно грубой и скользкой, как испорченная отбивная. Принцесса попыталась отодвинуться, но не смогла.

– Чтобы не нанести вам внешних повреждений, Джабба милостиво использует ограничители! – объявил советник, обходя кровать с другой стороны. В руке он держал предмет, похожий на короткую трубу или толстое кольцо, подобный тому, что сейчас держал ее рот открытым. Фортуна смял его пальцами и наклонился, чтобы расправить внутри нее. Принцесса дёргалась в своих путах, как могла, чтобы помешать унизительной процедуре, но стражники только сильнее натянули цепи, совсем распластав её по кровати. Советник раздвинул ей половые губы и безжалостно впихнул смазанное слюной хатта приспособление, такое большое, что Лея не смогла сдержать крик, превратившийся в беспомощный вой. Форутна был прав: теперь кожу жгло в сто, даже в тысячу раз сильнее; если бы цепи не удерживали руки Принцессы, она расчесала бы вагину до крови.

Уродливая морда хатта тем временем оказалась у самого её лица, язык прошёлся по груди и остановился у рта, а потом скользнул сквозь вставленное советником кольцо. Кончик был толстым и мясистым – его, может быть, и можно было откусить, только вот сжать зубы Лея не могла. Она оказалась совершенно беспомощна, унижена, беззащитна, и только мысль о спасении Хана успокаивала её. Отец, Бейл Органа, готовил Принцессу к пыткам гораздо более страшным. Он говорил, что нужно мысленно обратиться к своим близким, которым поможет её молчание, и терпеть. Не выдавать тайн. Умереть с честью. Только вот на этот раз никаких вопросов ей не задавали, а понятия чести и вовсе не существовало для Джаббы. Лея оказалась игрушкой в его бессмысленном и жестоком развлечении. Кончик языка Хатта хозяйничал в её трахее, его губы почти соприкасались с её, изрыгая зловонное дыхание, но Принцесса не могла этого почувствовать. Она задыхалась, горло сокращалось беспорядочными спазмами, сдавливая язык Джаббы, как мышцы оргазмирующего влагалища, и хатт издавал довольное урчание. Только когда Лея уже почти перестала двигаться, он с явной неохотой вытащил язык обратно.

– Вот это был настоящий поцелуй, ХОХОХОХО!!! – захохотал Джабба, облизываясь. Лея с хрипом вдыхала воздух – это удавалось ей с трудом, потому что рот и горло мучительно зудели, будто туда засунули пылающий факел. Лицо её было красным, белки глаз налились кровью, по телу разлилась слабость. Ещё немного, и она бы, пожалуй, умерла, но хатт не дарил своим жертвам легкой смерти и не просто так приказал вставить второй ограничитель. 

– Не думай, что господин будет целовать тебя туда… – уведомил Лею Фортуна. Он наблюдал за происходящим с нескрываемым удовольствием, поглаживая омерзительный, похожий на толстый крысиный хвост, отросток на голове. Дом Джаббы Хатта казался цирком уродов, и сам Джабба, несомненно, был главным из них. Отдышавшись, Лея посмотрела вниз и с ужасом увидела, как из небольшой складки кожи на шее Джаббы, похожей на втянутый сосок или большой прыщ, выползло нечто длинное и светлое, похожее на огромного червя, оно двигалось и росло в размерах, и извивалось, пока не стало длиной с человеческую руку. Сил кричать из измученного горла уже не было, и она зажмурилась, отвернувшись, и попыталась думать о своих друзьях. На Лею возложена большая ответственность во время завтрашней операции по освобождению, если, конечно, она сможет ходить и говорить после этой ночи.

«Нужно просто пережить это, просто пережить», – повторяла она про себя слова отца, от которого после уничтожения Алдераана не осталось даже праха. Это было намного хуже того, что происходило сейчас. Джабба – всего лишь мерзкий извращенец, и завтра он умрёт. От гадкого скользкого отростка хатта, двигающегося между ног Леи, не останется ничего, кроме воспоминаний. Нужно играть свою роль до конца.

Очевидно, хатты занимались сексом совсем не так, как гуманоиды. Половой орган Джаббы был холодным и мягковатым, и выделялся на морщинистом теле гладкостью и блеском, будто нечто чужеродное. Он двигал им медленно – не толкал, а скорее ковырялся, но всё равно причинял боль, потому что этот длинный червеобразный пенис заполнял влагалище Леи целиком, распирая его так сильно, что у девушки вздулся живот. Она не видела, не могла смотреть на это.

– Почему она не плачет и не дрожит от страха? – спросил Джабба у Фортуны, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

Если бы Лея понимала по-хаттски, то ответила бы, что думает о том, как завтра отомстит сполна, о том, как снова обнимет Хана и о том, что воспоминания не помешают быть счастливой с ним. Но даже если бы она понимала по-хаттски, Джаббе было бы наплевать на такие мелочи. Джаббе надоело, что она ведёт себя совсем не как принцесса.

Лея ощутила, как он медленно покидает её тело, оставляя за собой какую–то холодную вязкую субстанцию, вызывающую, тем не менее, ужасное жжение. Стражники тут же принялись отвязывать её, видя, что хозяин завершил половой акт. Когда её, едва ли способную стоять на ногах, потащили за руки прочь из опочивальни, Принцесса наконец осмелилась посмотреть вниз – по ногам стекало серо-голубоватое прозрачное желе, шлёпалось на пол кусками. Происходящее казалось нереальным, бессмысленным.

– Я не боюсь тебя, – выдавила она, обернувшись, но хатт только махнул лапой в её сторону. Для него пришла пора отдыха. Тем временем зуд начал казаться Лее нестерпимым, и, поскольку её волочили за руки, она стала чесать ноги, заляпанные спермой Джаббы, одну о другую, но от этого становилось только хуже. Желе размазывалось и жгло ещё большие участки кожи, но страшней всего становились ощущения внутри. Кажется, пытка только начиналась. Теперь Лея уже не могла думать ни о мести, ни о Хане с Люком. Только о том, как бы освободиться и расчесать до крови все места, где её коснулся хатт. Это продолжалось ровно до тех пор, пока стражники не бросили её в бочку с водой.

Вода была редкостью на Татуине, и та, что досталась Лее, была, судя по всему, помоями с кухни, но сразу принесла облегчение. Принцесса без колебаний набрала её полный рот, чтобы прополоскать горло, и делала это, пока жжение не прекратилось. Дальше было гораздо сложнее – Лея опустила вниз руку, чтобы смыть всю мерзкую слизь, и нашарила отверстие настолько большое, что туда, должно быть, могла пролезть голова ребёнка. По крайней мере, собственная рука Леи без труда проникла в некогда узкое, маленькое влагалище. «Это к лучшему. Так проще всё смыть», – подумала она, в глубине души жалея себя.

Когда Принцессу бросили в камеру, сунув в руки жёсткий металлический костюм танцовщицы, она, наконец, осталась одна. Было темно, но Лею с детства учили поправлять причёску и надевать самые сложные наряды даже в кромешной тьме. Она сделала это, затем нашла жёсткие деревянные нары, и, только улегшись на них спиной к стене, наконец осознала, что всё закончилось. «Я пережила это, отец», – подумала она.

Теперь можно было заплакать, выплакать всю эту мерзость, отвращение, страх, боль. Но завтра был ответственный день, завтра Лее понадобятся все силы. Принцесса обняла себя руками, чтобы стало теплее, и заставила забыться – засыпать, чтобы набраться сил, ее тоже научили во дворце. Она успеет поплакать и о себе, и об отце, и о своих погибших соратниках, и об Альдераане, но не сейчас, а когда-нибудь. Когда война закончится.


End file.
